1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a IC for sensor, a sensor device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, in a tuning fork vibration type angular velocity sensor, an output signal is with an offset bias, and thus an error is generated in a detected angle (see FIGS. 18A and 18B). The offset bias is a general term for errors including a zero bias in an initial state in which the angular velocity is zero and a random drift resulting from external factors such as power supply variation, temperature fluctuation, impact application, and secular change. Therefore, zero-point adjustment (calibration) is performed by cancelling the offset bias.
In JP-A-2008-283443 (0034 to 0039), 1) first angular velocity data (not subjected to zero-point correction) is averaged using an averaging portion, or 2) second angular velocity data which is a difference between the first angular velocity data and a zero point already calculated is averaged to calculate a zero point using either 1) or 2). When an imaging apparatus as a detection target is in a resting state and the difference between the calculated zero point and the zero point already calculated is equal to or less than a predetermined value, the zero point is updated and the angular velocity signal is subjected to zero-point correction (see FIGS. 19A and 19B).